poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
UFT (Unidentified Flying Thomas)/Transcript
This is the transcript for UFT (Unidentified Flying Thomas). is replacing Porter's wheel Kevin: Come on! lets go and it flies out of the window past Thomas and James Thomas: Look, James! A UFO! James: Thomas, that was a wheel. Thomas: Nah. It was a UFO. And I know because I did see one once. James: What? Thomas: Yes. It was a Crystal clear night. to sometime in the past. Thomas is puffing along as clouds appear overhead and the gates on the crossing open and shut rapidly. Thomas looks around Thomas: left and right What? looks in front of him and sees a UFO like tank engine of his class standing in front of him Thomas: WHOA! stares and blinks. The UFO mimics him. Thomas looks puzzled and blinks twice. The UFO copies and smiles Thomas: Well. Hello. Welcome to Earth, home of the Autobots. My name is Thomas. Twimas: I've always heard Earthlings like you are friendly. It's good to meet you, Thomas. My name is Twimas. Thomas: Twimas? Cool name. Should I take you to my litre? Twimas: Count me in. Thomas: Ok. Later Thomas: Here is all my litres. Twimas: Floating Fireboxes. Thomas: narrating That spaceship of a tank engine could put it away. glugs down a huge tank of water and burps Thomas: By gosh! Twimas: By gosh! both laugh Thomas: narrating We did everything together. tips a tractor and so does Twimas. They laugh Thomas: narrating I taught him how to shunt trucks. mimics Thomas Thomas: narrating And he taught me how to fly. makes Thomas fly Thomas: Whoa. Twimas Wait for me. a signal, Percy is waiting. Suddenly, the signal goes wild Percy: Whoa. and Twimas fly by Thomas: Hello, Percy! looks puzzled. Thomas and Twimas fly around Gordon's Hill Thomas: Yahoo! We are going to be best friends forever. helicopters appear. One grabs Twimas with a magnet Military chopper: I got him. Thomas: No! is yanked into the sky Thomas: Twimas! I'll save you! tries to follow but is in reverse falls and lands with a thud Thomas: Darn that reverse! tries again and it works Thomas: I'm coming to get you, Twimas! Thomas arrives outside a building Thomas: Oh no. Twimas! sneaks in over the fence Woman: Maintenance to the loading dock please. Van: Come on! Car: Let's move! Truck: Private Smithers! Could you come here right now? Woman on P. a: Scientists to the science room. flies and peeks in a window and sees Twimas. Thomas gasps Dr. Cortex: Don't get too close. Sciantice: Everybody. Say cheese. camera flashes crinches Twimas: By gosh! Dr. Sci-Ryan: By gosh? He's trying to comunicate! Where is that scientist with the funny name I can't pernounce? Thomas: off-screen Here I am. appears with funny joke glasses Thomas: Good evening, frorolines. and Lady giggle Dr. Sci-Ryan: So, doctor. What does By Gosh means? Thomas: The "By Gosh" means... LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! deactivates the magnet Twimas: By gosh! throws off the glasses and flies off Thomas: Follow me, Twimas! does and the military people chase them reality James: Whoa, whoa! Do you really think I can beliave that? Thomas: Well, yes. You were there as well. chase continues as James bounces James: as he hits several objects Ow! giant UFO appears James: It's pretty. sucks up Thomas, James and Twimas and flies away Everyone: By... Gosh... space Thomas: Thanks for saving us, miss UFO. You think you can drop us off at home? does James and Thomas: Whoa! flies off Thomas: Thank you! reality James: Sorry, Thomas. That did not happen. Thomas: Oh, yeah. Well, then how come I can do this? stands making loud groaning noises James: Ow! Thomas, please! away Primus! That was loud. starts to float Thomas: chuckling Percy: Awesome... short ends Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes